Até que a morte nos separe
by AnnAurion
Summary: Carregar uma foice, levar consigo um uniforme incómodo e matar pessoas sofrendo. Não soa como uma boa vocação. Mais quando se é Uchiha Sasuke. Conheça a morte em pessoa. SasuSaku!


**Muito bem. Estou começando a achar uma solução para minha situação de absoluta ausência. **

**Sasuke: ...Sente-se na cadeira e escreva?**

**...Quase isso! Eu preciso escrever mais para sair dessa bolinha que eu tenho no meu cérebro em ODF... O que explica a fic em inglês que escrevi... e.. o lemon suave xD Bem.. err.. isso...**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem deste novo trabalho meu! **

**Sasuke: Boa leitura.**

**Naruto não me perten-ce! Se pertencesse vocês estariam todos ferrados porque demoraria 1 ano cada capitulo novo a sair... Oh céus...**

--

Capitulo 1: Conheça a Morte em pessoa!

Click.

"Uchiha Sasuke, você é requerido em minha oficina agora."

"_...Mais trabalho?"_

"Sim. Venha assim eu posso te contar sobre o alvo."

Um irritado suspiro se ouviu do outro lado da linha.

"_Indo..."_

--

"Então..." Um homem estava apoiado sobre o borde da porta, braços e pernas cruzados. Ele tinha cabelo negro que caía sobre o rosto e era levemente espetado acima a nuca. Seus olhos cor ônix pareciam entediados e arcos negros se viam por debaixo deles. "...quem é a triste pessoa?"

"Parece que é alguém jovem. Bem jovem."

"Quanto?"

"Vinte e um."

"...Vai ter um acidente." Ele chutou.

"Não." O chefe sentado no escritório leu os papeis sobre a mesa. "Haruno Sakura. Ela está fraca faz muito tempo atrás... Devo admitir que ela seja resistente. Mas finalmente chegou nossa hora de atuar."

"Você quer dizer _minha_ hora." O outro se aproximou e cortou sua palma com a unha. O sangue se solidificou em uma bola preta, que tomou forma cilíndrica e originou um longo bastão negro com desenhos góticos todos sobre ele.

"E então a Morte entra em ação." O chefe sorriu enquanto o jovem enfrente bateu a ponta do bastão sobre o chão, uma lâmina apareceu ao fazer isso.

"Cale-se. Eu odeio esse estúpido apelido."

"Ora vamos Sasuke, se um trabalhador daqui fosse escolhido para ser a Morte oficial, esse seria você." He riu baixo.

"Que seja... você fala demais."

"O alvo está em Japão." Shikamaru ignorou aquele comentário e continuou assinando papeis.

"...Japão."

"Sim. Japão."

"Você me manda a _mim _a Japão?" Ele semicerrou seus olhos ameaçadoramente. "Você sabe melhor que outros que eu odeio aquele lugar."

"É claro que sei. O senhor gastou mais de 10 horas para encontrar seu alvo aquele dia. Talvez isto te ajude a melhorar isso."

Ele conseguia sentir o encare do Uchiha. O encare de morte de um Uchiha.

"Você vai fazer isso Sasuke. Porque eu digo." Ele deixou de escrever e entrelaçou os dedos. "Neji lhe dará melhores detalhes."

"Se era para somente me dar o nome, Nara, por que _diabos_ eu vim até aqui?"

"Eu queria testar a nova caixa de voz."

"...Vai se ferrar." Ele se deu volta e começou a ir embora.

Mas não antes de cortar o vaso de flores na mesinha de café. Logo ele saiu.

_"U-Uchiha! Cuidado com essa maldita coisa!! Isso corta!"_

"...Tão problemático."

* * *

"Como se sente hoje Sakura-chan?"

"Eu estou bem Naruto, obrigada..."

"Não você não está! A sua febre aumentou!!"

"Ino... por favor, não grite..."

"P-perdão." A loira corou. "M-mas você está ficando pálida e mais pálida... E o seu corpo está sempre tremendo..."

"Vai passar..." A de cabelos rosados fechou seus olhos, sorrindo.

_E ela sempre diz o mesmo... Desde pequena._

"..." Ino baixou o olhar, ela odiava ver à Sakura assim. "Aqui. A gente te trouxe flores."

Verdes olhos se abriram e ela viu um buquê de tulipas.

"Obrigada..." Ela soltou um risinho ao tocar uma.

"Uma parte da tulipa significa 'olhos bonitos'. Encaixa com você." A amiga sorriu simpaticamente.

"Ino—" A doente se sentou bruscamente e trouxe ambas mãos à boca, tossindo desesperadamente.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

"Ino chame a Tsunade!"

--

"Se você precisar de algo, é só nos chamar. Vamos te deixar descansar okay?"

Ela apenas assentiu.

"Te amamos." Naruto fechou a porta.

"Eu também amo vocês..."

"Sakura."

"...Eu sei shinshou.."

"Você vai contar pra eles?"

"...Quanto tempo eu tenho--?"

"Seu limite seria uma semana... Eu...sinto muito.."

"Bem..." Ela sussurrou. "Pelo menos... eu durei bastante.."

"C-como você pode dizer isso? A sua idade é só de vinte e um anos maldição!" Ela deu um golpe na parede. "Por que você teve que levar essa... essa coisa?!"

"..." O rosto da jovem estava sério. "..Assim é como são as coisas."

"...Você fala como se não houvesse probabilidades de morrer amanhã.."

"Isso é porque eu sou a que vou morrer.... Isto—é mais difícil pra vocês.... Me desculpem..."

"Sakura..." Liquido salgado começava a rolar sobre o rosto da mestra.

"Me—me desculpem..." As lágrimas deslizaram sobre a suave bochecha, misturando-se com o sangue em sua boca.

* * *

"Pro inferno com isto. Pro inferno com Shikamaru e este estúpido uniforme. Pro inferno com esses japoneses descontrolados e sua maldita superpopulação."

Uchiha caminhava impacientemente em Tokyo, mesmo que pessoas longe de morrer não podiam ver, tocar ou bater nele, ainda era irritante caminhar junto com tanta gente. E essa organizaçãozinha podia ter enviado algum meio de transporte, mas eles preferiam gastar dinheiro em decoração.

"Já estamos quase lá, vovô!"

O muito velho homem olhou para sua direita e arregalou seus pequenos e falhados olhos.

Havia uma espécie de bizarro vestido tudo preto: fraque preto, calças de pano pretas, botas pretas e uma cartola preta sobre o preto cabelo, não dava para ver mais já que só as costas dele o estavam enfrentando. Mas tudo aquilo não era o que mais lhe impressionavam: a pessoa alien tinha uma enorme foice na sua mão direita.

...

Que mer--?

"...hh."

"Huh? O que foi vovô?"

"Hh....hhh.. homeem..."

"Um homem? Sim, há muitos homens aqui!"

Garoto idiota. "Ass-assino.. homem... fooice.. Hhh..."

"..." O neto piscou sem entender. "Oh, claaaro vô. Tem um assassino com uma foice aqui." O garotinho continuou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas do avô quando a luz do sinal ficou verde.

"N-nãão..."

Okaay. Onde ficava a direção mesmo? Sasuke tirou um pequeno papel arrugado do bolso de dentro e o leu por décima primeira vez.

...Ele apertou seus olhos. "...Não entendo essa letra escrota." E de novo ele decidiu olhar mais abaixo, para o mapa feito a mão. "..."

Droga. Hora de usar a intuição Uchiha.

-- Um... par de horas depois—

"...Uma casa. É uma.. casa."

Finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke alcançou seu objetivo, apoiando-se sobre a foice assim ele não caía de exaustão. E lá estava ele, esperando um enorme hospital com ar condicionado e enfermeiras quentes. Era uma maldita casinha. ...Tsc, gente pobre.

Ele suspirou pesado. "Só terminemos com isto..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Precisava de outro emprego, dane-se o bom salário, isto é tedioso.

* * *

"Oe."

...

"Garota."

"Hmm.."

"Acorde." Ele pausou e levantou uma perfeita sobrancelha. "...Se não estiver em coma."

Quem.... de quem é essa voz? Tão obscura e profunda... Sakura abriu seus olhos preguiçosamente e apenas viu formas borradas. Se acostumando, ela agora podia detectar a figura de um homem ao seu lado.

"Q...que.." Um sussurro. "Qu—em é você..." Ela o observou de pés à cabeça. "..E... o que há com essas roupas.."

"Se pode falar, diga o seu nome."

"...H-hã? H-Haruno Sakura...?"

O atrativo homem tirou um pergaminho de um bolso e girou as pupilas antes de começar.

"Saudações-- _h-hã? H-Haruno Sakura...?_. O Outromundo lhe dá as bem-vindas a você e sua alma, esta mensagem lhe é enviada exclusivamente a clientes com capacidades cerebrais e sensoriais restantes. Referido individuo deixará agora o corpo e começará uma nova vida. A Akatsuki não será responsável por almas perdidas, mau serviço de transporte ou destinações erradas. Obrigado." Ele fechou o pergaminho e em um poof, este desapareceu.

...

"...Isso aqui é... alguma piada..? ...como você fez aquilo..?"

"Eu sou a sua morte."

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, sua expressão serena. Logo ela fechou os olhos e riu baixo. "Vá dizer a Naruto que não foi engraçado.."

Naruto... que diabos, quem teria o nome de uma comida.

"Mas o cosplay está bom... A foice está ótima.."

"Você não acredita em mim?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"...Eu acho... que ambos sabemos que é uma... frase absurda de se acreditar.."

Para uma mulher que está prestes a morrer, ela falava bem, mesmo que sua voz praticamente foi-se.

"...Haruno Sakura. Vinte e um anos. Tipo sangüíneo O. Aniversário 28 de março. Altura 1,65 cm. Peso 37kg, não é saudável."

"...Se você é morte... deveria saber... idiomas.."

"Eu consigo falar qualquer idioma perfeitamente Haruno. E estou me cansando do seu jogo." Ele tomou sua arma com as mãos e a levantou. "Acredite ou não, você morre agora."

"...Você.. não se cansa?"

... "...Como disse?"

"De matar... pessoas morrendo." Sakura fechou os olhos lentamente, cansada demais para manter-los abertos. "Você deve estar trabalho o dia inteiro..."

"...É isso o que você pensa quando está por morrer?" ..É retardada?

"Não é todo dia que você vê... a Sra. Morte, eu apenas fiquei curiosa..."

"...Você tem mente simples."

"As pessoas me dizem isso."

"Você não vai chorar." Ele concluiu.

"Não há lágrimas restantes... Estou vazia. Logo, eu não me importo... pode me matar e descansar Sra. Morte."

"Deixe de me chamar assim." Que demônios? Só mate ela de uma vez.

E assim Sasuke o fez. Ele a retalhou.

...

....

"Trabalho completo Nara. Tem algo mais?"

_"Eu acho que não, mas verei."_

"Vai logo. Eu quero sair deste lugar." Ele fechou o celular.

"...Você tem um celular aí..?"

...

...

Quê...?

Sasuke deu a volta lentamente, seus dedos tremendo discretamente.

Lá estava ela, seus olhos observando-o cansados. Seu peito... subindo e descendo lentamente.

"...Que--?"

"...Pensei que planejava me matar..."

Ele franziu o rosto. "O que você é?"

"...Uma garota."

Ele tomou seu celular preto, discou alguns números e esperou.

"Hyuuga, me passe com Nara." ... "Não me interessa, algo muito errado saiu aqui." Ele encarou Sakura. "Eu quero falar com ele agora."

O quarto ficou em silencio. Sakura suspirou, ela estava ao lado da Morte falando ao celular, o que mais faltava...?

_"O que você quer, não pode esperar um segundo? Eu disse que veria—"_

"Eu não consegui matar-la."

_"...O quê? Isso é impossível. Ela não pode estar viva."_

Sasuke levou o aparelho ao canto do rosto de Sakura.

Ela piscou confundida. "O que—" Então ele voltou a levar o celular à orelha.

_"Como pode ser? ...Talvez você o fez errado."_

"Não adivinhe. Tente achar algo."

_"Você não é o chefe aqui."_

"Que seja." Ele terminou o chamado e encarou a mulher na cama. "Alegre-se, você vai viver um pouco mais até encontrarmos uma solução."

"...Não estou muito alegre por isso... Mas foi um prazer.."

"Hn."

Ele deu a volta e começou a ir.

_Thump._

"..."

_Thump. Thump._

Mas descobriu que não conseguia.

"...Algum problema?"

"Não posso—" _Thump._ "Não posso sair."

_Thump..Thumpthumpthump!_

Ele deu meia-volta. Só havia uma explicação. "...Você é alguma espécie de... coisa sobrenatural?"

"..Me sinto alagada agora.. E olhe.. quem fala."

"Me responda. O que você é?"

"Eu já disse... uma garota."

Sasuke retirou sua cartola e passou uma mão sobre o cabelo suspirando, para evitar estrangular-la. "Garotas não são imunes contra a morte. E garotas não formam barreiras."

"Estou falando... Não fiz nada."

Um som vibrante preencheu o lugar, mas apenas o retalhador o escutou.

"_Sasuke, você não tem sorte."_

_...Ótimo._ Ele ficou em silêncio esperando uma explicação.

"_Essa pessoa não é nenhuma ordinária. Haruno Sakura."_

...

"_Eu investiguei mais profundo sobre ela e descobri que essa mulher é uma de apenas três __casos existentes de imunidade. Mas faz quase 100 anos desde o último... Hm... De acordo com seu perfil, ela só morrerá quando chegar à maior idade, seu coração deixará de latir por si mesmo, se ela sofrer algum acidente, por mais fatal que seja ela não morrerá tampouco. Nosso trabalho não encaixa aqui. Isso é... Eu não posso acreditar.."_

Ele não gostava disso. Não gostava nada disso. "Isso quer dizer que...?"

"_...Você não terminou o seu trabalho. __Você não pode sair ou fugir uma vez que sua presença foi registrada no campo de morte da vítima."_

...

...

Quê.

"..."

"_Isso é tão.. estranho... Uchiha__, eu.."_

"..."

"_Ah.. eu não sei o que dizer.."_

"..."

_"Uchiha--" _

_Tu-tu-tu-tu..._

"...Hyuuga, me arranje um encontro com o presidente."

"Imediatamente."

--

"E...então? O que eles disseram?"

O homem deu-se volta. Encarando-a. Mas com um encare que dava muito medo, um encare com desejos de morte. E seus olhos estavam... vermelhos?

Slash!

Ele passou a foice por encima dela. Olhos distantes e arregalados.

Slash!

...Ainda respirava.

Slash!

...Seus olhos piscaram.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

"...Espero que você arda no inferno." Ele jogou sua foice e cartola no chão, sentando-se nele: joelhos dobrados, pernas separadas e rosto sobre as palmas. Ele deve ter feito algo para merecer isto. Tudo bem que com Deus ele não se levava muito bem, mas isto?

...

Um tempo depois de se acalmar, ele olhou para a humana na cama. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, lábios separados, suando e com o corpo sempre tremendo.

"...Haruno."

Ela o olhou.

"...O que você tem?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

"Por que não está em um hospital?"

Sakura manteve os olhos fechados. "Eles.. não puderam me tratar... Nem sequer melhorar minha...condição..." Ela se acomodou melhor entre as colchas. "Nunca encontraram uma cura..." Ela tomou ar. "Eu vivi tantos anos em um hospital... Sofro assim desde que me lembre..."

Ela abriu os olhos e Sasuke se viu olhando fixamente a aquele par de verdes, verdes olhos exageradamente brilhantes a causa das lágrimas que lutavam por cair. Uma rolou pela pele de porcelana.

"Eles me trouxeram a casa ano passado, havia esquecido.. como ela era... Eu lembro ter escutado o medico... dizer à minha shinshou baixinho:" Ela abaixou ainda mais seu tom de voz. "'É só questão de esperar a hora chegar... '." Ela virou o rosto e agora o Uchiha apenas via seus estranhos cabelos rosa. "Eu quero morrer de uma vez..."

"..." Há algo muito errado...

A jovem se sentou bruscamente e começou a tossir desesperadamente. Sasuke arregalou levemente os orbes ao ver uma considerável quantidade de sangue brotando de sua boca.

"Sakura-chan!" A porta se abriu de repente, revelando um jovem loiro de preocupados olhos azul penetrantes. "Sakura-chan!!" Ele correu até a doente e a segurou. "Agüente firme! Ino!! Ino!!! Chame Tsunade!!"

E desde o canto do quarto, ele observava través de pupilas escarlate o seu fracasso como Morte.

* * *

**Ooh... Eu sinto que isto será divertido...**

**Naruto: Não entendo nada! Porque você sempre inventa essas coisas estranhas?!**

**...Reflexo. Pra aclarar, Sasuke-kun não é a única morte XD Se não eu acho que ele seria muito mais estressado do que já é.**

**Obrigada por ler :3 Anna-chan agradecerá reviews.**

**Até o próximo cap!**


End file.
